


mutual insights [shinnok/raiden, de-corrupted]

by mkships (judgmentfist)



Category: Mortal Kombat (Video Games), Mortal Kombat - All Media Types
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, thoughtful discussions of history
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-11
Packaged: 2019-09-16 02:13:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16945029
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/judgmentfist/pseuds/mkships
Summary: after a long day, shinnok and raiden take some time to themselves in a bath to relax and talk about their past, present, and future - and where their romance might lead…(note: italics in the text are telepathic communication between them)- - -"Shinnok, you know I like you exactly as you are." Raiden lightly squeezes his upper arm, as if to prove it. "I promise.""I don't doubt that one bit. I'm just teasing you." Shinnok carefully brushes some strands of wet silver hair out of Raiden's face. "Dearest… do you remember that conversation? ‘We have been here before.’ ‘This time will be different.’ ‘Not unless you are different.’""Yes, I remember that very well. I was wrong.""Do you think so?" Shinnok pauses, taken aback. "I was about to say you were completely right.""No. We both needed to be different. We have finally returned to our true selves." Lost in thought, Raiden gently traces Shinnok's hairline with delicate fingertips. "You have a very nice forehead.""Thank you." Shinnok stifles a sudden grin. "What is it that the mortals say… Ah, yes. I'll put that on my resume. Skills: leadership ability, profound magical talents, nice forehead according to Raiden."





	mutual insights [shinnok/raiden, de-corrupted]

Raiden lowers himself into the warm water, tipping his head back to soak his long hair in the bath. Much to his relief, he feels the tension leaving his body, sore muscles relaxing. He needs it, badly.  _ Come here, dearest. _

_ Certainly.  _ Shinnok climbs into the tub and settles in, resting atop Raiden comfortably with a satisfied sigh. He helps work through the tangles in his long hair with a handful of shampoo, then kneads his shoulders lightly, enjoying it profoundly as Raiden does the same for him.  _ Sometimes I think I like this most of all, you know. Just you and I, with no expectations. _

_ Yes…  _ Raiden muses thoughtfully, agreeing, as his strong fingers work out the knots in Shinnok's slender, muscular back.  _ Although I expected you to flick water in my face by now.  _

_ Hah. I know. Thus, I didn't.  _ Shinnok scoops up a handful of water, then leans in to kiss Raiden instead, enjoying the taste of his soft lips.  _ I always know what you expect, love. _

_ Do you really, sweet Shinnok?  _

_ No, but I'm good at educated guesses.  _ Shinnok cuddles up to the other god, warm water lapping at his bony shoulders. He wraps his arms around his waist to hold him close as Raiden gently washes his sleek silver hair, fluffing it up at the ends afterwards in the usual style. Laying his head on Raiden's shoulder, he kisses all the way up his neck, leaning up to nibble softly on his ear.  _ You're always such a treat. And you're mine, all mine. _

_ Yes. I am yours...and you, in turn, belong to me.  _ Raiden squeezes his waist protectively.  _ At least, that is my understanding of this arrangement.  _

_ Arrangement? I thought it was a partnership, dear Raiden. _

_ That is a better term, yes.  _ Raiden kisses his forehead, lingering there with his nose pressed against Shinnok's hairline.  _ I love you without your helmet so much. I never thought I would see you that way again.  _

Shinnok freezes suddenly.  _ What do you mean by that?  _

Raiden holds him close with an almost desperate intensity. He shuts his eyes, powerful memories washing over him of days long past.  _ Do you remember us, before you went to the Netherrealm?  _

Shinnok's voice grows bitter.  _ No. And I didn't go voluntarily. I hope you remember that. _

_ I do. I know. I'm sorry. I did not know how to describe it.  _ Raiden opens his eyes apologetically, gazing deep into Shinnok's desperate pained stare.  _ You and I-- we were allies, then. We were both artificer gods. I gave it up after your fall, except to sculpt the chamber murals.  _

Shinnok shuts his eyes tight, tucking his head under Raiden's chin. An agonizing, confusing mix of emotions floods his mind.  _ You shouldn't have. Not for me.  _

_ I did not want to seem as if I was replacing you. Nothing could replace you. No one. _

_ Raiden…  _ Shinnok sits up, and touches his lover's face softly, wiping away a drop of water, or perhaps a tear.  _ Raiden. The decision was my own. There was nothing you could have done to prevent it.  _

_ I know that now. At the time, it haunted me. I could have prevented losing you… To cope with that, my heart turned cold and bitter towards you. I justified it, all of it, forever. Until now.  _

_ Look at me.  _ Shinnok sits up, shaking off the water from the bath, and cups Raiden's jaw softly in his hands, focusing his bright gaze.  _ I am here now. What does it all matter? _

_ It should not, but it haunts me somehow. You looked so different when you returned from the Netherrealm. It was at odds with how I remembered you. You were so beautiful... --You still are.  _

_ Nice save, Raiden.  _ Shinnok lifts a brow.  _ Keep going. Talk it out. You'll feel better.  _

_ You-- you changed after you fell. You wore a helmet, always. I was used to seeing you without it.  _ Raiden shrugs helplessly. He gazes deep into Shinnok's eyes, studying him, memorizing the sharp lines and curves of his lover's face once again. He wouldn't trade this for anything in the world.  _ The first time I saw you as you were, since then, was...your revival. I never take it for granted. I-- I do not want to, at least.  _

_ Raiden…  _ Unsure what else to do, Shinnok quiets him with a kiss, gently running his fingers through Raiden's wet stringy hair. Soaked in the bath, the bright cloudy white strands have darkened to a dull grey. He gazes up at Shinnok with that irresistible sweet face, marred by a troubled frown. Shinnok responds softly, stroking his cheek.  _ Dearest, I understand. However, I remember almost nothing of it. The One Being took that from me.  _

_ Oh.  _ Raiden clutches him tighter, filled with a strange sense of retrospective grief.  _ There is so much that I do not remember. Sometimes, I wonder...what we were. _

_ How so? _

Raiden swallows hard.  _ To each other. _

Shinnok hesitates, caught off guard.  _ Could it have been?  _

_ Sometimes I suspect it. _

_ Then how could you…!  _ Shinnok snaps in sudden frustration, letting go of Raiden and fleeing to the other end of the bathtub to stare at him with undisguised dismay.  _ How could you let that happen to me, if that was true!  _

_ I do not know! I cannot reconcile it.  _ Raiden buries his face in his hands, wishing he hadn't said a word of it.  _ I am sorry. I am so, so sorry. Shinnok… I do not know what to say.  _

_ Raiden…  _ Shinnok exhales sharply, sadly.  _ I know I wronged you as much as you wronged me. I am in no position to condemn you for what you did. I understand that.  _ He approaches again, his temper softening. Resting a hand on Raiden's thigh, he squeezes reassuringly, gazing at him intensely.  _ Stop apologizing. What prompted this recollection? _

_ I just… for an instant, saw a glimpse of you as you were. Younger, and not nearly as pale, but otherwise, the same. It made me realize that you truly are still yourself.  _ Raiden wipes his eyes with the back of his hand, trying to sort out his scattered thoughts and dreams and regrets.  _ No matter what was done to you - by me, by the Elder Gods, by the One Being, nor any other - everything that drew me to you an eternity ago is still there... For so long I told myself that you were lost, that the real Shinnok was gone forever. I was completely wrong.  _

_ You were partly right. I was not myself. From the instant those chains settled around my wrists, I was no longer the Shinnok you knew. _

_ But I had given you up as a lost cause before that. It is one of my greatest regrets.  _

_ Raiden… _ Shinnok quiets him again, lightly gripping his hands. He stares deep into the other god's eyes until Raiden turns away in sorrowful shame.  _ Some things were meant to be. Probably not that, though. _

Raiden looks even more miserable. 

_ I'm sorry. That was harsh of me, but-- listen. If you had not destroyed and then restored me, I would not have become myself again. It worked out. _ Shinnok speaks very matter-of-factly, addressing Raiden in an even, calm tone.  _ Things that should not have been done, were done by both of us in equal measure. Don't carry all the blame and guilt. That is a terrible habit of yours.  _

Raiden reluctantly looks back up at him, his expression softening.  _ Yes, love. I know.  _

_That's better._ Shinnok holds his wrists gently. _What we were in the distant past is_ _now irrelevant, although if I had to guess..._ His voice trails off, silently implying an answer. _We're different now, and yet we're still ourselves. That's how our lives work, Raiden. We are immortals. If we cannot forgive each other, and ourselves, for past wrongs… we'll end up back where we were. I do not want that._

_ Nor do I.  _ Raiden lets out the shaky breath he'd been holding, suddenly deeply relieved. He gathers Shinnok up in his arms, clinging to him tightly in the lukewarm bath water.  _ I sculpted you with a helmet in the jinsei chamber mural. Perhaps I should not have. _

_ It's fine, Raiden. You can look at my actual self without a helmet every day of your endless life.  _ Shinnok laughs softly.  _ You also sculpted me as far more muscular than I have ever been. Was that wishful thinking?  _

_ No! It was just-- artistic license, I suppose.  _ Raiden blushes.  _ I can hardly recall.  _

_ Oh, right. Yes. I believe that.  _

_ Shinnok, you know I like you exactly as you are.  _ Raiden lightly squeezes his upper arm, as if to prove it.  _ I promise. _

_ I don't doubt that one bit. I'm just teasing you.  _ Shinnok carefully brushes some strands of wet silver hair out of Raiden's face.  _ Dearest… do you remember that conversation? ‘We have been here before.’ ‘This time will be different.’ ‘Not unless you are different.’ _

_ Yes, I remember that very well. I was wrong. _

_ Do you think so?  _ Shinnok pauses, taken aback.  _ I was about to say you were completely right. _

_ No. We both needed to be different. We have finally returned to our true selves.  _ Lost in thought, Raiden gently traces Shinnok's hairline with delicate fingertips.  _ You have a very nice forehead. _

_ Thank you.  _ Shinnok stifles a sudden grin.  _ What is it that the mortals say… Ah, yes. I'll put that on my resume. Skills: leadership ability, profound magical talents, nice forehead according to Raiden.  _

Raiden actually laughs.  _ Sweet Shinnok... You are so delightfully strange.  _

_ So are you! You're lucky I find it endearing.  _

_ And vice versa, of course. _ Shinnok drapes himself across Raiden's broad chest, feeling profoundly comfortable and at ease. Stealing a few kisses, he admires the other god through half-closed green eyes.  _ That was a nice talk. We should do it again sometime. _

Raiden cuddles him closer.  _ I agree. Not the same talk, of course. _

_ No, I actually did mean the same exact talk. I hope you were memorizing it.  _ Shinnok watches his face closely, glad for the spark of understanding in Raiden's eyes when he realizes he's teasing.  _ I'm curious what you think I originally looked like. _

_ As I said, younger and less pale, but otherwise, just like you do now. _

_ Really? Undressed, and all? _

_ Yes, that is obviously what I meant.  _ Raiden tentatively tries a bit of sarcasm of his own, although his sweet smile makes it ineffective.  _ I do not remember what you wore so long ago. It hardly matters. I like you as you are, no matter what. _

_ True. Speaking of which… we probably ought to finish bathing and put on some clothes.  _ Shinnok lifts himself out of the water with slight difficulty, splashing Raiden thoroughly. He wraps himself in a towel, tying it around his slim waist.  _ My apologies. That was an accident.  _

_ Of course.  _ Raiden stretches out a hand towards him.  _ Some help, please?  _

_ Certainly-- augh!  _ Shinnok lets out an undignified yelp as Raiden abruptly pulls him back into the bath, a bit of well-timed revenge for the splashing. Mortified, he climbs back out, discarding the soaked towel and shaking off the water.  _ Excuse you. _

_ Excuse me, indeed.  _ Raiden smiles knowingly, and joins him beside the counter, offering a fresh towel. Unexpectedly, he hugs Shinnok on impulse, drawing him close and lingering in the soft embrace.  _ I am very fortunate to have you. Thank you for that. _

_ The same is true for you. I'm a lucky god.  _ Shinnok squeezes him firmly around the waist in a surge of fierce affection, standing on his tiptoes to kiss Raiden.  _ Now let go of me, or neither of us will ever dry off. You can hug me again after we're clothed.  _

_ All right.  _ Raiden smiles ruefully, obeying the request.  _ Afterwards, then. _

_ Such impatience.  _ Shinnok returns the smile wryly.  _ Yes, dear. I don't care to stop holding you, either. _

Raiden squeezes him lightly once more.  _ I know. _


End file.
